Bicycles are used throughout the world for recreation, exercise, and transportation. Conventional bicycle saddles may not comfortably support a rider's sit bones, which can lead to discomfort and pain. Conventional bicycle saddles may also not be well suited for many riders because rider anatomies often vary greatly. Additionally, if the rider's weight or size changes significantly, a saddle may become uncomfortable, requiring installation of a new saddle.